Blinding Light
by R4M3N-QU33N
Summary: Tsuki was a normal 13 year old girl when she was suddenly sucked into the world of Shingeki no Kyojin! Will she survive in this brave new world by herself?
1. Chapter 1

"OMG I can't believe we're going to Japan!" Tsuki yelled.

Hi I'm Tsuki. I am 13 years old and starting today I'm gonna be in an anime (but I didn't know it ;)). I have shining blonde hair that goes down to my waist that fades with the colours to red in the left, blue on the right, and lavender in the middle. My eyes are grey like the clouds in the sky. Today I am wearing a hot pink tank top that says in white 'my face is up here', a black studded belt with a fake fur tail, a star shaped shiny gold ring with an engraved picture of a lily surrounded by hearts, a black miniskirt with hot pink fishnet stockings and blacm combat boots that go to my knees and are totally rockin with hot pink laces.

I'm standing in the airport wit my two best friends Raven and Shizuna.

Raven had jet black hair that almost looks blue and reaches her buttt. She has purple eyes that look s misty but has a gentle glow. She was wearing ripped black jeans, a midnight blue Evanesence t-shirt. She had a silver necklace with black hearts with the same exact lilly engraved into it (Like the one I have). She wore black converse and had no expression like usual (cause she doesn't show emotions).

Shizuna was my totally Asian friend. She has black long hair with red highlights and black small eyre. She wore a red t shirt with the Japanese character for love on it. She's got a Hello Kitty backpack with a red key chain that has white hearts on it and the same lilly engraved into it. She had a schoolgirl skirt with rainbow stripped knee high socks and she's wearing red converse.

"I know right!" Raven exclaimed emotionlessly.

"The plane is leaving" Shizuna said "Let's go!"

We got on the plane and it took off. Tsuki fell asleep halfway through the flight until she was woken by turbulence on the plane. Suddenly, the plane began shaking violenently .

"What?! W-what's going on?!"

Suddenly, there was a bright white light before everything went black.

**AN: Tee-hee cliffhanger**

**So sorry guys but I'll have the next chapter up soon! PlZ review! It's my first fanfiction so be nice k?**

**Tsuki: What's happening to me?**

**RQ:Why do you look at me like I know! Well, I do**

**Tsuki: Then tell me!**

**RQ:Noope! Just wait!**

**Tsuki: TELL ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: GOMEN FOR THE LATE UPDATE I'm been busy with schoolwork BUT I'M BACK**

**Tsuki: CAN WE GET BACK TO THE STORY NOW?**

**RQ: fine fine, here it is **

**Tsuki: IT'S NOT FINE!**

**RQ: Alright! Here it is **

"Hey are you okay?" a voice asked

Tuski woke up and looked around where was she. Suddenyly she realized who was talking. Her mouth opened and she was speechless. The guy in front of her was EREN JEAGER!1!

"What's yor name"

I freaked out and paniced and ran out of the alley. When she stopped running she had a thought. "Wasn't I on a plane to Japan. Where are my friends? What is happenedng ?" She looked into a window and saw herself and gasped

Tsuki's hair was no longer blonde with blue red and purple, but now completely purple in a ponytail and down to her knees. She was also wearing a white sundress that showed her curves nicrly with a purple bow around her skinny waist. She was also wearing small heels but she was still wearing her lilly ring.

"What was happening?" she asked herself out loud (It's not weird to talk to yourself okay!) "AM I IN AN ANIME!?"

**EREN'S POV**

I was walking down the street one day when I thought I saw this really pretty girl sitting in an alley. I realized she wasn't moving and went to see her.

Eren walked up to the girl and gasped "She's really pretty!" he mumbled "and she's still breathing!"

He took notice to her long gorgeous purple hair, since it was such an odd color. And he really couldn't halp staring at how well her white dress fit her body so well and how peaceful her expression was while unconscious. I should probably wake her up.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked

The girl woke and and looked around. When she looked at him she gasped and started looking flustered. Her faced turned a deep red like she was blushing. Eren thought she was panicking on something to say to him. Suddenly, she stood up and ran away.

"Wait! Come Back!" he yelled but she was already gone. "Wow she must be really shy! That's so cute and stuff! And she's really pretty too! "

Eren ran out of the alley after her but didn't see where she went.

"She's gone! I hope I see her again!" He said

**AN: There's the chapter! Gomen it's so short**

**Tsuki: it was longer than the first chapter!**

**RQ: True**

**Tsuki: But What happened to me!**

**Eren: Who cares, who was that girl**

**Rq: Shhhh answers will come in time young grasshoppers**

**Tsuki; What does that mean? Are you quoting star wars?**

**RQ: It means REVIEW PLEASE and be nice^.^**

**Tsuki: So basically, you're desperate**

**RQ: Yup**


End file.
